Marissa's Choice
by Rainygal
Summary: A Ryan and Marissa fic, they aren't dating anymore but have become really good friends. What, if anything will be able to bring them back together? COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This fic is slightly AU, set probably 6-8 months after the Oliver debacle in season 1, Ryan and Marissa didn't get back together but have become best friends. Just to clarify, neither of them wants to get back with each other, but I have no idea where I'm going with this so who knows!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my box set, unfortunately, so please don't sue.

**Chapter 1**

"Ryan?" Marissa sounded out of breath and embarassed.

"Yeah" Ryan replied anxiously "Everything ok?"

"Um, not really" Marissa giggled nervously "I...can you come over?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I've kinda locked myself in the bathroom. The other part of the lock fell out and I'm kinda stuck. Mom and Caleb went out for dinner and...well I need help" She finished lamely. Ryan laughed

"And you need me to come and save you?"

"Please, and hurry, I'm cold"

"Put some clothes on then"

"I can't" she said quietly "I was going to get a towel when I realised what had happened."

Ryan laughed again "This gets better"

"Shut up, are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, give me ten minutes."

Ryan left the Poolhouse and went into the kitchen, picking up the keys to the Range Rover. "Where you going?" Seth enquired, looking up from his comic book.

"Marissa's, she needs help"

"With what? Let me guess, Oliver's escaped and is holding her hostage? No? Grandpa's gone insane and has locked her in her room like Rapunzel? Or maybe, just maybe she has finally gone over the edge and needs you to bring her back?"

"Nearly, she's locked in the bathroom...naked." Ryan grinned wryly. Seth punched the air.

"Marissa, naked, alone. Can I come?" Before Ryan could answer they heard an all too familiar voice ringing through the house.

"I heard that Cohen. No you can't, you're such a perv."

"Which is why you're so attracted to me, right?" Seth shot back.

"I'll leave you to it," Ryan winked at Seth and made his way out to the car thinking that although once the thought of Marissa naked in her ensuite would have turned him on now all he felt was concern that she didn't catch pneumonia. Weird. He made the short drive to her house and let himself in making his way through the deserted house to her bedroom. "Marissa?"

"Hurry up, I'm freezing."

"Where are the towels?" Ryan asked through the door

"Go onto the landing, second door on the left." Ryan located a large pink towel and made his way back to the bathroom door.

"Now what do I do?" He asked staring at the door

"There should be a gold bolt thing on the floor."

"Oh yeah, got it."

"Just put it in the lock and press it hard." Ryan did as instructed.

"There you go" He said triumphantly.

"Thanks," she turned the lock open the door a fraction and stuck her right arm out. "Towel?"

"Oh, right sorry," He passed her the towel and waited while she wrapped it around herself before she came out. Only then did he allow himself to laugh at the ridiculous situation.

"Stop it," She protested half heartedly. "I'm just glad I had my cell in there, I was talking to Summer in the bath, then I washed my hair, got out and realised that I was locked in."

"Lucky I was in or you would've got Seth." Ryan smiled

"Oh God! Super-perv '05, great!" Marissa made her way over to her closet and opened it, deciding what to wear to warm herself up. Ryan stood awkwardly by the door, Marissa noticed this "Why don't you go and make something hot to eat, I'm so cold, I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok." Ryan made his way down to the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards for something to eat. He found a pizza in the freezer. He went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled "Pizza ok?"

"Yeah, sure" Marissa called back. Ryan put the pizza in the oven and wandered into the family room putting on the TV. Marissa came down about fifteen minutes ater, dressed in grey sweatpants and her Dad's USC sweater. "You wanna stay and play playstation?" She walked over to the drinks cabinet and pulled out a piece of paper with their names on, a running scoresheet of all the playstation games they had ever played at her house. "Maybe you'll get ahead this time!" She teased before going into the kitchen to check on the pizza. Ryan wandered over to where she had left it and picked it up smiling. He remembered when they had first started this, when they were first dating. He hated to admit it but Marissa was very good at playstation and beat him quite alot of the time. Not tonight though.

Marissa came back bearing pizza, "Want some?"

"You bet," They both took a slice and sat in an easy silence for a few minutes. When they had both finished their pizza, Ryan stood up and turned on the PS2 "You ready?"

"No, are _you_ ready... to have your ass kicked?" She asked.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yep"

Three hours later Ryan finally admitted defeat but not until after he had put up an impressive fight.

"Wait till I get you back to the Poolhouse, then I'll kick your ass." Ryan remained adamant that Marissa must have a home advantage. "Tomorrow?"

Marissa shook her head and looked at the floor "Nope, can't do tomorrow, sorry."

"Why?" Ryan teased "Do you have another date with Scott?" Marissa nodded her head, still not looking him in the eye. Ryan put his hand under her chin and gently pulled her head up forcing her to look at him "Why are you doing that? Afraid I'm going to get all jealous on you?"

"No, its just…I mean he's the first person I've dated since you and well…you know" she trailed off and he gave her an impulsive hug.

"It's fine, Scott's cool. Why don't you come over on Monday after school for a rematch and you can tell me all about your big date?" Marissa raised her eyebrows.

"What? It'll be fun" Just then they heard the front door open, Lucifer and Julie Cooper were back.

"Uh-oh, I better go" Ryan kissed Marissa lightly on her forehead and left. Through the back door.

"So?" Seth demanded as Ryan entered the kitchen on his return

"So what?"

"Did you and Marissa get it on?" Seth was grinning

"No, Seth, we're _friends_. Do you 'get it on' with your friends"

"Well, no" Seth admitted "But then I'm not friends with the most beautiful girl in high school, ever. Except for Summer," he added hastily as if she could hear him even though she had gone home. Ryan smiled.

"No we just played playstation and ate pizza it was nice." Seth raised his eyebrows.

"And by nice you mean…" Ryan silenced him with a glare.

"I'm going to bed." He left the kitchen wondering why it was so hard for Seth to get his head round the idea of being friends with a girl. But then the whole Summer/Anna triangle had proved that Seth couldn't be friends with girls didn't it.

"So," Scott said at the end of his near perfect date with Marissa on Sunday night, "am I seeing you tomorrow?" Marissa smiled but shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I have plans tomorrow, I can't, sorry" Scott reached up and smoothed a stray piece of hair on her face away.

"That's ok, are you meeting up with Summer?"

"Um, no, actually I'm hanging out with Ryan." Scott visibly flinched

"Ryan, as in your ex-boyfriend Ryan?" He was trying to stay calm and collected but inside his mind was racing.

"Yeah, we're really good friends" Then seeing the hurt look on his face she added "that's all, honestly."

"Hey, no, babe, that's fine, it's just… do you need a ride home?" She shook her head

"It's ok, thanks, I have a car."

"Well, then I guess I'll call you tomorrow, yeah?" Marissa nodded her head bewildered. With that he was gone. Should she not have said anything about Ryan? Maybe she should have lied and said she was meeting Summer after all? Maybe Scott wasn't bothered about Ryan and just didn't like her? Maybe she was overreacting. Who knows.

**So there you go, my first ever fan fic (does it show?) Please review it would be really interesting to hear your thought and ideas, ideally I would like this to be 8 or 9 chapters long I have some ideas but am always on the look out for more, so any plots you would like to see please suggest, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my box set

Thanks to **Valkrys** for being my first reviewer, (yay!) I'm glad you like it. I know what you mean about Ryan and Marissa being just friends but I felt I needed them to be to make the story work.

Also to **stuckinpa**, I so know what you mean! I'm trying my best to keep them friends but I really have no ideas where this is headed in the long run, so you never know!

Thanks to **BrSoccerchic** for saying it was great writing, I'm kinda on a high from all your reviews, yay!

**Xgoingunderx, **thanks for reviewing, it really means a lot, I'll try and update as often as I can!

I really appreciate reviews, before I started writing I didn't really realise how helpful they are, so thanks!

Anyway, on with the story, enjoy!

**Chapter 2 **

"Hey!" Ryan bounded up to Marissa on Monday morning "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good thanks" Marissa smiled half heartedly. Her face told a different story. Marissa looked round, she was determined that Scott wouldn't see her with Ryan. Maybe she had overreacted last night but she wasn't going to risk this new relationship with Scott over Ryan.

"What's the matter?" his face was full of concern

"Nothing, I'm gonna be late for western civ" Marissa sped up walking towards the History block "I'll see you later."

"Lunch?" Ryan called quizzically after her.

"Maybe" She threw the last comment over her shoulder and disappeared into the crowd. Ryan was puzzled but decided that she'd had an argument with her Mom or something. He hoped.

It wasn't until halfway through Physics that he remembered that she had had a date with Scott the previous night. His arms physically tensed and his mind raced. Marissa might not be his girl friend anymore but she was his best friend and he would do whatever it took to stop her getting hurt anymore.

The morning seemed to last forever and when lunch did finally arrive Marissa was nowhere to be found. Ryan tried to find Seth and Summer to find out if they'd seen her, before he could locate them and arm reached out from behind a large bush of some sort and grabbed him. It was Marissa.

"What the hell?" Ryan laughed.

"Don't laugh," Marissa scolded, she paused then decided to tell him what he was bothering her. "I went out with Scott last night and-"

"What'd he do to you?" Ryan looked angry, protective Marissa was stunned.

"What, oh nothing, I mean, oh anyway, so he asked me what I was doing tonight and-"

"You told him you were hanging out with me and he got jealous. So, when you got to school you decided to ignore me so he wouldn't see us together." Ryan concluded. Marissa looked at the ground

"Yeah something like that." She mumbled. Ryan took charge.

"Listen, if he realises that we're not hanging out because he got jealous then he'll think he was right, that we're still in love, or something. So we have to prove him wrong, yeah?" Marissa nodded, she wasn't so sure. "Now, lets get out of this tree and go eat, I'm starved." He took her hand and began to lead her towards the cafeteria, she snatched it back. "Right, got it, sorry." Ryan smiled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Marissa demanded, she looked hurt. "I really like Scott."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just can't take you seriously when you got bits of twig in your hair." By now they were nearly at the cafeteria.

"You let me walk all this way with twig in my hair?" Marissa was mortified.

"Yep!"

"Get it out!" She demanded like a sulky five year old. Ryan obliged, laughing.

By the time she came over after dinner to play playstation things were back to normal between them. Ryan was probably right Marissa thought. And anyway, Scott had nothing to be jealous about, Ryan was her _best _friend, not her _boy_friend.

"So," Ryan asked through a mouthful of tortilla chips while staring at the TV screen and trying to kick Marissa's ass, she wasn't going to win this time.

"How _was_ your date with Scott? Before he found out about me of course." He added grinning.

"It was good," Marissa ignored Ryan's last comment, he was just trying to wind her up. Earlier, when he had answered the door, he had asked her if she wanted him to dress up as Summer "So we don't raise any suspicion". "Yeah, it was nice, we went down the pier and then just walked along the beach, it was nice." She glanced sideways at Ryan to look for a reaction, but none came.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun." An awkward silence followed before "You're dead Cooper."

"You think?"

"Yep, ha, gotcha!" Ryan was victorious and glad of it too.

"I'd better go," Marissa stood up and made her way to the Pool house doors.

"My Mom'll kill me if I break my curfew again."

"Ok" Ryan stood up too and switched off the playstation. He walked her to her car, just before she got in she turned to him and gave him a rib crunching hug. "What's this for?" Ryan was surprised.

"For being you, for not freaking about Scott, for laughing at me earlier, for kicking my ass at playstation." Marissa rambled "Scott maybe my boyfriend but you're my _best_ boyfriend" she said into his shoulder. After what felt like forever she straightened up. "Sorry about that. It was so corny." she giggled nervously.

"It's ok." Ryan was relieved, he didn't necessarily want to date Marissa anymore but he didn't want to lose her either.

As Marissa made her way home she switched on her cell and noticed she had a new voicemail message.

She listened to it; "Hey baby," It was Scott "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry I freaked out about Ryan last night. I talked to that freak, Cohen, today." Marissa frowned but then realised that however awesome Scott maybe he _was _a water polo player "He told me you're just good friends." Scott's voice continued. Typical, Marissa thought you'll believe Seth but not me. "Anyway, its not that I don't trust you, I don't trust anyone else around you." Marissa froze, that was exactly what Luke had said and everyone knew how well that had ended. She switched her cell off and threw it onto the passenger seat. Maybe Scott would be like all the other boys after all, she thought to herself. If only they were a bit more like, she paused, who was her ideal man? She couldn't bring herself to even think the answer to that one. It was too painful.

**There will be more Seth/Summer in the next chapter but I find Seth kinda hard to write, just because thinking of cutting things for him to say is hard and I don't want to do him badly. If that makes any sense! R&R, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my box set.

Yay! Thanks, sincerely for all the ace reviews **xGoingunderx, **thanks, I really wanted them to work well as friends and wasn't sure i was doing it well. Thanks for reassuring me. I wanted Ryan to be protective but not in a bad, jealous way. I hope that came accross.

To **Brightest Firefly **and **BrSoccerChic, **I'm kinda on a roll with this at the mo, so I (cross fingers, touch wood) should be able to update kinda quickly.

Anyway, thanks for reviewing, you made my day!

On with the story,

**Chapter 3**

Marissa woke up the next morning wondering why she felt so depressed, the sun was shining, well it always was in Newport, it was Tuesday, which meant she had double bio, her favourite, and she was going out with Scott tonight. That was it, she was meeting Scott. Her heart sank. Then she jumped out of bed quickly to try and clear her mind. It didn't work. You were supposed to be happy when you had a date with your boyfriend, not sad. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Marissa? Are you ready?" Ryan said softly. Oh god, Ryan. He and Seth always gave her a ride to school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Another reason why she liked Tuesdays so much. "Marissa?"

"Yeah, wait a sec." All the time Marissa was thinking, 'why the hell is he so early, surely it's only like 7.30' She glanced at her watch. It read 8.25. She must have slept through her alarm. She opened the door. Ryan smiled.

"Let me guess, you slept through your alarm" He said knowingly.

"No," she said defiantly. He raised his eyebrows "Well, maybe, sort of. Can you wait like five minutes?"

"Marissa, I know you. You could never get ready in five minutes, not even if there was a pair of Jimmy whatever's on sale for twenty dollars." He grinned.

"Is that a challenge Atwood?"

"I guess it is."

"Ok, I'll meet you, and Seth in the car in five."

"No you won't."

"Oh, I think I will, now shoo, let me get dressed."

Ryan walked down the stairs, shaking his head and smiling to himself, there was no way she would be ready in five minutes. At the same time, as she rushed around trying to get ready as fast as she could Marissa was wondering why, all of a sudden she didn't feel so depressed anymore.

As Ryan had predicted it took Marissa longer than five minutes to get dressed, but only by two minutes or so. He was impressed. "Wow!" he said as she got into the front of the car. "That was quick." She looked cute, dressed down without any make up.

"I know," she smiled "Was it under five minutes?"

"Very nearly." She winked at him.

"Awesome, lets go."

As they arrived at school Marissa saw Scott talking to some of his water polo playing friends.

"Oh god!" Seth muttered. "She's dating a water polo player."

"Problem Cohen?" Marissa spun around in her seat to confront him.

"No, no. I'll see you guys later." He sped off to find Summer and escape the water polo players. Marissa laughed.

"I'll see you later" Ryan said as he saw Scott approach them. He had never spoken to him but he had a feeling that Scott didn't like him that much.

"No," Marissa grabbed his arm "Come meet Scott, he's nice."

"I'm not saying he isn't…" Ryan protested but before he could stop him Marissa had dragged him toward Scott.

"Hey babe," Scott leant down and kissed Marissa on the cheek "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks." Marissa wrapped her arm around Scott's waist "So, this is Ryan." Ryan held out his hand and half smiled.

"Hey man, I've heard a lot about you." Scott said as he shook Ryan's outstretched hand. Ryan smiled again.

"I'll see you later Marissa, Scott." Ryan said before walking to his first class of the day. He couldn't believe Marissa was dating this guy, he was exactly like Luke, maybe even worse.

"Bye," Marissa called after him. "See," she said turning to Scott "he's nice, isn't he?"

"Babe, I never said he wasn't nice" Scott said. "Are you sure he hasn't got the hots for you?" Marissa frowned "Ok, I'm sorry."

"Don't you trust me?" Marissa said, even though she knew what he was going to say next.

"Of course I trust you, I just don't trust anyone else around you." He said, it was every bit as spine chilling as it had been before. "Anyway, I have to go," He kissed her again. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yeah sure," Marissa mumbled.

"Oh and babe," Scott turned around, Marissa looked up at him "Try and, you know, make an effort, tonight. It looks like you got dressed in five minutes or something." She turned around to respond but he had already gone. She couldn't believe he had just said that, but she tried to block it from her mind as she made her way to bio.

Nine hours later and Marissa still couldn't decide what to wear for her date with Scott, part of her wanted to go in her oldest clothes without any make up just to wind him up, but she would never do that. Eventually she decided on straight jeans and a sparkly top with her trademark flats on her feet. Scott maybe taller than Ryan but she still wasn't out of the habit of wearing flats.

"Honey," Julie Cooper-Nichol called up the stairs "Scotts here."

"Ok, I'm coming" she called back. She sprayed her wrists with her favourite perfume, J'adore by Dior, and made her way down the stairs.

"Wow!" Scott whistled "You look hot." Marissa blushed.

"See you later Mrs Cooper-Nichol." Scott said as he and Marissa made their way out of the door

"Please, call me Julie" She giggled. Marissa sighed.

"C'mon Scott lets go."

"Your Mom's nice" Scott commented as they got into his car. 'You have no idea' Marissa thought.

They had a really nice date, Scott took her to a really nice Italian restaurant and treated her perfectly. Maybe, Marissa thought as he drove her home, she had overreacted about the trust thing. Scott was, well perfect. She sank back into her seat, he looked over and smiled at her thinking exactly the same thing. She was perfect, gorgeous, and according to Luke, really easy to get into bed, after a while. He wasn't going to let some kid from Chino ruin this one. She was his.

They pulled into her drive and he undid his seatbelt and leant over to kiss her. She let him, soon he had his hands under her top reaching to undo her bra strap. She sat up, and pulled away. He was going way too fast. "What's wrong babe?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Nothing," She kissed

"Was I going to fast?" His face was full of concern.

"Just a bit." She smiled nervously.

"It's ok, I can wait."

"I'd better go," she said opening the car door.

"Ok babe. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks for a great night." She said sincerely

"No problem babe." He winked at her before driving off.

"Well?" Julie demanded as soon as she walked through the door.

"Well what?" Marissa asked tiredly

"Did you have fun with Scott?"

"Yeah, it was nice."

"Good, I'm so glad you've got a new boyfriend, maybe that Chino boy won't be hanging round so often then." Julie said hopefully. Marissa couldn't be bothered to correct her.

"Yeah maybe."

"Good." Julie was pleased "And honey," she called as Marissa climbed the stairs "I love you."

'Whatever' Marissa thought, "Thanks Mom" was what came out.

As she got into bed Marissa's mind was racing. Who was she kidding? Scott was not perfect. He liked her Mom, he didn't like Ryan and he basically told her what to wear. They were just three of his faults. Maybe he was just using her for sex? That didnt sound very plausible but then what did she have to compare him to? Luke? Disaster. Ryan? He had never, ever pressured her but then how had that turned out? Well, actually quite well. She turned out the light and lay down, she would talk about it with Summer tomorrow. She would know what to do. Summer knew exactly how to avoid Cohen when she had liked him but didn't want to admit to it. Yeah, but look how that had turned out.

**I know that I said I would write more Seth/Summer in this chapter but I couldn't really fit them in. They are in the next chapter (honestly I've already started it!) Please review, I hope you like it! Thanks! Also the bit about Scott saying 5 minutes just came out, I hope it wasn't too cheesy. I kept it in to show the contrast with him and Ryan.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my box set, oh, and the O.C. mixes 1,2, and 4 (which are really good!)

First of all i have to apologise for not posting sooner, I tried to last night but it kept saying the server was busy, so sorry!

Yay! More people reviewed, I can't believe it! Thanks!

**xGoingunderx, **don't worry, its all gonna work out ok!

**Aussiegal, and BrSoccerChic **I'm glad you like it. It really means alot that you reviewed. I tried to post last night but my p.c. was being stupid.

**EVCLGSB, **thanks! don't worry I sound like a whiny kid everytime Ryan and Marissa nearly kiss and then don't on the show grrrrr!

**Chapter 4**

Unfortunately for Marissa, Summer wasn't in school the next day, she was ill in bed suffering from a flu type virus, so after school Marissa drove to Summer's house to visit her. She wanted to make sure she was ok and keep her company.

As she drove up the driveway to the Roberts' house, however, she saw that someone had already beaten her to it. The Cohen's Range Rover was parked in the driveway. Seth. Marissa sighed. She had, rather selfishly wanted Summer all to herself so she could ask for advice about the Scott/Ryan scenario, not that there was a scenario. Yet.

As she entered Summer's room, she saw Seth _and _Ryan sat either side of Summer on her bed, playing playstation. Summer looked at her friend and wailed, "Coop, save me. They've only been here ten minutes and they've taken over." Marissa giggled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Summer.

"I'm good" Seth replied not looking away from the game he and Ryan were playing.

"I was asking Summer." Marissa glared at Seth who grinned.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'll be back at school tomorrow, it was probably just food poisoning from Cohen's awful cooking last night."

"Oi!" Seth protested swatting Summer with the playstation control, then quickly resuming his game.

"I didn't know you had a playstation Sum?" Marissa commented.

"I don't" Summer crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to be annoyed, Marissa could tell she was secretly loving it. "Cohen bought it over, he thought it would cheer me up. But I know he only bought it so he could entertain himself while he was looking after me." Seth grinned at Marissa

"Sometimes I'm so crafty I surprise myself."

"Coop, come sit." Summer motioned toward her already overflowing bed.

"It's ok, I'll just sit over here." Marissa sat down on a large beanbag chair next to the window.

"No," Ryan spoke for the first time since Marissa had come in. "We'll squash up, come on." He smiled reassuringly at her. Seth started to protest that there wasn't enough room but one glare from Summer quickly silenced him.

"Yeah, you're kinda small, we'll fit, come on. Well I mean you're not, but you know what I mean." He rambled.

The four friends sat squashed on Summer's bed talking about nothing in particular until six when Ryan and Seth announced that they had to go home. Seth began to unplug his playstation from Summer's flat screen TV and kissed his girlfriend goodbye. Ryan followed him, but before he had made it through the door, he was summoned back by Summer.

"Don't you think you're forgetting something?" She called cheerily. Ryan was puzzled but went back and kissed her on the cheek. "No, ass, not that. Although that was nice." She motioned toward Marissa with her eyes. Ryan looked at her blankly. What did she want him to do? "Alright, sit." Summer demanded.

"I can't, Kirsten will kill us, we were meant to be home ages ago."

"I don't care. Sit." He sat.

It suddenly dawned on Marissa what Summer was about to do. Seth had told Summer about Scott, and Summer who was determined that they return to the 'awesome foursome' days of early '04 was about to give them a lecture. Marissa gave Ryan the look.

"Summer, don't even-" Ryan started.

"Yeah, come on, I'm a big girl-" Marissa protested.

"Shut up!" This must be one of those rage blackouts Ryan had heard so much about, he thought. "I don't care about any of that" Summer continued. "When are you two gonna get you act together?"

"What act?" Marissa feigned ignorance.

"Don't pull that one, Coop. You know exactly what I mean." Summer was indignant and even though she was trying to be strict, she was desperately trying not to laugh. She gave up, she obviously needed to try a different tack. She needed to get Marissa alone.

"Anyway, off you go Ryan. Think about it." she dismissed him.

"Ok, I'm gone" He turned towards Marissa. "You still coming over for a little playstation after dinner?" Ryan asked Marissa. She nodded.

"Now, go!" Summer repeated. "Coop, and I have girl stuff to talk about."

"You mean me?" Ryan asked grinning.

"Maybe, shoo!" She waved her hand and he was gone.

"Sum!" Marissa groaned "What'd you do that for?"

"Well someone needs to knock your heads together" Marissa looked startled "Metaphorically of course" Summer continued hastily. "Anyway how's Scott" She said changing the subject.

"Summer!"

"What?"

"You can't do that," Summer was puzzled "Go from talking about Ryan to Scott in one breath."

"Why not?"

"Cos, that's what my head does 24/7. When I'm with Ryan, it's so easy, we talk about everything and it's nice, you know?" Summer nodded encouragingly "Then, when I'm with Scott, and it's awkward cos we don't know each other that well, I wish he was Ryan, not cos I want to go out with Ryan but I want someone exactly like him, y'know?" Summer shook her head.

"Coop, you don't want someone _like_ Ryan, you want Ryan."

"That's it though. I'm not attracted to him, at all" Summer raised her eyebrows. "Ok, maybe I am, a bit. But I love being his friend. It's better than when we were going out." Summer raised her eyebrows again. "Ok, so maybe it's not. What should I do Sum?" Marissa pleaded.

"You want my advice Coop?" Marissa nodded "Stay away from him."

"Who? Ryan? Or Scott?"

"Ryan. They say that if you like someone you should stay away from them." Summer said wisely.

"Who says that?"

"Me."

"Like you stayed away from Seth when you liked him?" Marissa teased.

"Exactly." Marissa looked at her "Or not. Listen, just do it. You'll see."

"See what?"

"That you can't possibly live without Ryan and that you want to go out with him again." Summer said triumphantly.

"That's the worst plan ever."

"Oi! It took Cohen hours to come up with that."

"Seth came up with it? I'm officially doomed then." Summer whacked her with Princess Sparkle. "Ok," she admitted defeat "I'll give it a try." Marissa made a mental note not to follow the plan, at all. But getting whacked by Princess hurts, so she wasn't about to tell Summer that.

"Good, now do you wanna order a pizza?"

"I was go over to the Cohen's after dinn- Right, no, the plan, ok. I'll just call him."

"I'll call him." Summer grabbed Marissa's cell.

"Alright." Marissa was disappointed, she wanted to tell him herself, that it was part of Summer's stupid plan, and that she did actually want to see him. She would tell him tomorrow, behind some bush so Summer or Scott wouldn't catch them. Now, what type of pizza do you want?"

"I'll let you choose."

"You're too kind." Marissa remarked sarcastically.

"I know" Summer grinned.

As the two girls sat on Summer's bed eating pizza Marissa tried to put all thoughts of Scott and Ryan out of her head. Maybe she should follow Summer's awful plan, just for a while. Maybe time away from Ryan would be the best thing? Who was she kidding, certainly not herself that was for sure.

**Hope you liked it. R&R please. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my box set and mixes 1,2, and 4 (which are awesome!)

**XGoingunderx, **glad you liked it. I was really proud of last chapter. I love Summer and Marissa I think they complement each other really well!

**ocluvr1212, **yay! a new reviewer, glad you like it.

Anyways on with the story!

**Chapter 5**

Marissa abandoned Summer's plan as soon as she got to school next morning. She found Ryan sitting on a wall reading his physics textbook, revising for a test, she walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Seth." Ryan said, even though he knew exactly who it was. "I would recognise those hands anywhere, all dry and scratchy…"

"Oi!" Marissa smacked him lightly on the head.

"Kidding!" He stood up and turned around to face her, she looked tired. She gave him a hug. "You ok?" He asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she said into his shoulder

"Oh, I dunno, you look sad." Marissa took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." She took his hand and they sat back down on the wall.

"You know, on that night in the poolhouse when we'd just started going out. The night after we went to Sandy's birthday party.

"Yeah?"

"Did it bother you that I wouldn't… y'know?"

"That you wouldn't sleep with me?"

"Yeah."

"No, no way, why?"

"No reason, it's just Scott…" She trailed off and looked at Ryan. "Do you think he's using me for sex?" She asked bluntly. Ryan thought for a moment, if he said 'yes' she would just think he was jealous so he had to say 'no.' After all he didn't think Scott would do that, he seemed nice enough.

"No, I think he really likes you." This was true, he'd seen the way Scott looked at her, he had looked at her that way once. Scott really did like her.

"You think?" Marissa said quietly.

"Yeah, honestly, he's a good guy." Ok, maybe _that_ bit was a lie. He was_ ok _but he wasn't a _good _guy. Ryan still hadn't worked him out properly.

"Ok" Marissa wasn't convinced but she'd let it slide, for now. "What are you doing tonight?" She changed the subject.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, since Summer wouldn't allow us to meet up last night how about you come over for round 6 of our tournament?"

"Ok, what about Scott?" Ryan didn't want to cause more problems with those two.

"Like you said, he's a good guy. He won't mind. Besides, he hates playstations."

"No way."

"Yes way, why am I dating him again?" She half-joked, smiling. That was a very good question, why the hell was she dating him?

"Because you like him, he likes you, that's how it goes" Ryan smiled, trying to lighten the mood, which had suddenly gotten all tense.

"You're so wise." Marissa laughed

"I know, what would you do without me?"

"I don't know, anyway I have to go I wanna catch Scott before class." She kissed him on the cheek and started walking away. "Do you wanna come over 'bout seven?" He nodded. "See you later."

"Have you even got your eyes open?" Marissa asked Ryan, hours later in front of the TV. She was beating him. Again.

"Yeah, Why?"

"I was just wondering how anyone who was actually watching what they were doing could be doing so badly!" She glanced sideways, laughing.

"Oh, well that's nice, real nice."

"I know, oh look Ryan, what happened to your head? Huh?" She teased, throwing a cheeto at him and throwing down her controls victorious.

"That's it, no more Mr. Nice Ryan." Marissa giggled. He carried on regardless. "We're going to play one more game and I _will _beat you."

"You will?"

"I will. Now be quiet, I need to concentrate."

Ten minutes later Ryan had been well and truly beaten. Again.

"You must have fixed my controls to make me play badly." Ryan said.

"Nooo, you're just crap."

"Thanks" Ryan scoffed "Love you too."

"I know" Marissa said sweetly. "About this morning…" She suddenly turned serious.

"Yeah…"

"I think I just freaked out a bit. But thanks."

"That's ok, you sure?"

"Yeah, like you said Scott's a good guy. The only people I have to compare him to are you and Luke and you're like polar opposites." Ryan was confused. "I mean Luke spent most of our relationship pressuring me for sex and you never did at all, so even if Scott's, like, in the middle of those two that's ok, right?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, that's cool." He smiled.

"What?"

"It's just, I can't believe we're sitting here having a discussion about you and another guy over playstation games. And it's cool. Are we, like grown up?" Marissa gasped melodramatically

"No, we can't be." She grabbed a cushion from the sofa and started hitting Ryan with it.

"No, we're not grown up." He conceded.

"Promise me something?" Marissa put down the pillow and sat on Ryan's stomach looking down into his face.

"What?"

"That even when we're old and grey we'll still have pillow fights and playstation tournaments?"

"Ok, now I think we need a rematch."

"What, you're gonna try and beat me at playstation again?"

"Nope," He grabbed a cushion "But I was once the pillow fighting champion of Chino."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, well actually, no but you don't know that!" He started hitting her and soon the roles were reversed. He was sitting on her legs and wouldn't get off until she admitted that he _was_ the best pillow fighter ever.

"Say it."

"Nope" Marissa stuck out her tongue

"Say it, or else"

"Or else what?"

"I'll beat you to death" He said warningly but his eyes sparkled and he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"With a pillow?" She asked smiling.

"Yep," He started attacking her again but before she had chance to admit defeat her they were interrupted by Julie who had Scott in tow. What they saw couldn't have looked good. Ryan was sitting on top of Marissa who was shrieking, very loudly.

"Ahem" Julie cleared her throat loudly. "Marissa has a visitor, Ryan I think you should go."

"Scott," Marissa stood up and smoothed her creased clothes "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come and see you, I missed you." Ryan glanced at Marissa, Scott didn't look even remotely annoyed that he had just caught his girlfriend in a compromising position with her ex. He seemed to be finding the whole thing funny.

"Yeah, I'll go," Ryan said blushing. "See you tomorrow, Marissa, Scott."

"Yeah, see ya man." Scott said knocking knuckles with Ryan who made a hasty exit before Julie could catch him and give him the third degree about something or other.

"Sorry about that." Marissa said when Julie had left them alone together.

"It's cool babe," She looked up at him "I mean it. It looked like you were having fun."

"We were." Marissa said warily

"Good." Scott seemed genuinely pleased, on the outside. On the inside he was thinking 'so you'll sit on Ryan like that but not on me!' "I bought over a dvd if you wanna watch it?"

"Yeah, sure. Why don't we go up to my room? My Mom won't bother us there."

"Yeah ok, if you're sure?" Scott was surprised, he hadn't expected it to be this easy. But then again, he had to try to fool her. He wouldn't try anything tonight he decided.

"Yeah, come on."

Later, as she lay in bed after Scott had left Marissa felt a lot happier than she had done twenty-four hours ago. Everything was cool with Ryan, and Scott hadn't tried anything she wasn't comfortable with. She had even had to initiate most of the kisses they'd shared that evening, he'd obviously got the message. She wasn't ready. Maybe she could have both of them in her life at once. Maybe she didn't have to choose between them at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Except my box set.

**xGoingunderx, **you were the main inspiration for this chapter. (that sounds _so_ cheesy but it's true!) Thanks for putting that I'm good at making them friends. My sister who is my biggest critic didn't think I was doing it very well so that means a lot! Thanks!

**Raindropsfalling, **wow! That is a huge compliment, thanks! I wanted to make them sound as realistic and true to the show as I could so thankyou.

**drown-in-fate, **another new reviewer, thanks! I will!

**EVCLGSB, **thanks! I'll try to, you guys have given me a lot to live up to but I'll do my best!

Ok, so this chapter didn't exsist until about 5 hours ago. Then I read all your reviews and decided I couldn't just leap into what happens next. (don't worry, it's probably not what you think) (I'll post it tomorrow.) I felt that I needed something to lead up to it. So here it is. There's a _lot _of dialogue here and not much really _happens _but it's just to bridge the gap and to show some more the bond between Ryan and Marissa. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

"Honey?" Julie called up to Marissa the next morning.

"Yeah, what?" Marissa yelled back.

"You haven't forgotten about the party Saturday night have you sweetie?" Julie said coming in to Marissa's room. She didn't knock but Marissa was in a good mood and couldn't be bothered to argue.

"Um, no I hadn't" Marissa lied. Julie could tell she had.

"You know the party we're holding for all the employees of the Newport Group and their famillies. Can't you remember, I told you the other day?" Julie said exasperatedly. Marissa could tell she was annoyed but she wasn't going to let her Mom get to her today.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now." She lied again "Can I bring a date?"

"Scott?" Julie asked hopefully. Marissa nodded, things had gone really well last night with him and she wanted to show him off. "Yeah sure honey." Julie was glad Marissa hadn't mentioned Ryan, she didn't want that boy at her party. "Now, get dressed, you'll be late for school."

"So?" Marissa asked Scott later at school "Will you be my date?" Scott shook his head.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm outta town this weekend." Marissa pouted.

"You didn't tell me."

"Oh, I thought I did. I've got this family thing up in Sacremento. I can't miss it. Sorry."

"Ok," Marissa said quietly. Then, "What sort of family thing?"

"Just a big get together of all the gang, y'know?"

"Ok, if you really can't miss it. I understand." He stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I gotta jet, see you later?"

"Yeah, ok. Bye." Marissa said. He had already gone.

"You ok, Coop?" Summer asked coming to sit in Scott's empty chair in the cafeteria a few minutes later. "You look sad."

"No, not sad," Marissa sighed "Just dateless."

"Huh?" Summer asked puzzled. Marissa explained. "That sucks" Summer said when she had finished "And he really has to go?"

"Apparently so."

"Well..." Summer said slowly. "I know someone who would just _love_ to go with you."

"Who?" Marissa said excitedly, not thinking.

"God Coop! Do I have to spell it out?" Marissa suddenly twigged. But before she said anything Summer started "R-Y-A-N! See he's perfect."

"I am?" Ryan asked coming towards the table with a tray of food and startling the two girls. "Gee, Summer I never knew you felt that way." He said laughing, then he whispered into her ear. "Just don't tell Seth, it'll be our little secret!" Summer reached out and whacked him across the chest. "Ow!" She shot him a look.

"Anyway," she said standing up quickly and grabbing her bag. "I'll leave you alone, I'm sure you two have stuff to talk about."

"We do?" Ryan asked when she had gone.

"Nah, not really," Marissa said, "It was just Summer being, Summer."

"Ok." They ate in comfortable silence for a while. Then Ryan remembered something.

"So," he asked smiling "Why did Summer say I was 'perfect'?"

"Oh, I dunno," Marissa lied "I can't remember." Ryan looked at her disbelievingly. "Ok," she conceded "I can remember." Ryan looked at her expectantly. "But I'm not telling you."

"Oh, come on."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope." She giggled surprising herself. Scott had put her in a really awful mood. Admittedly it wasn't his fault he couldn't come to the party but she was still annoyed. But Ryan, as always had managed to put a smile back on her face. Maybe she would ask him to the party, but not here. Not now.

"What if I begged?"

"Still no."

"What even if I got down on my knees in front of the whole cafeteria?"

"Don't you dare." She said warningly.

"Why not?" He said getting off his chair. She laughed.

"Because, get up," She said pushing him back down into his chair. "I'll tell you later."

"You promise?"

"Yeah" She sighed smiling.

"Good, cos I really didn't want to do that."

"I know." She laughed again. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. You wanna hang out?"

"Yeah sure."

"You should come to mine."

"Ok, why?"

"Home advantage." He said simply "I'm sick of being beaten by a girl."

"It doesn't matter where we are, I'll still beat you, you're still crap."

"Yeah? You will?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that. Seven?"

"Yeah ok," Then she remembered, she had said she would meet with Scott later "Oh."

"Problem?"

"Yeah, no, well.. I mean. I was meant to meet up with Scott, but I'll cancel."

"No, you should meet him. We hung out yesterday." Ryan said, but he was disappointed.

"Yeah but I hung out with him too. Anyway, he cancelled on me this weekend. He deserves it." She said frowning.

"Yeah? Wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really. I have to go to class." She said putting her bottle of water in her bag and picking up her tray."See you around seven?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, bye."

"So, I have something to ask you." Marissa said as she walked through the poolhouse doors that evening. She had been debating since lunch whether to invite Ryan to the party as her date. Before she had started dating Scott they had always gone to parties together but now it just seemed a bit weird as if she was cheating on him or something. Which of course she wasn't, she told herself sternly. She had decided to just go for it.

"Yeah, what's that" Ryan asked looking up from the playstation where he had been practising.

"Will you go to the party on Saturday night with me?" She gabbled. She was really nervous, which was stupid.

"Well, you certainly get straight to the point." Ryan said standing up. "What about Scott?" He asked

"What about him?" Marissa asked grumpily. "He has a 'family thing.'" She said putting air quotes around 'family thing'

"Oh, so I'm second choice, huh?" Ryan asked smiling. Marissa looked sheepish. "I'm kidding, you had to ask him, he _is_ your boyfriend." He reminded her.

"Not for much longer." She said quietly, sitting down on the poolhouse bed. Ryan sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Why, what'd he do?"

"Oh, nothing much. But when I told him that I was coming here tonight he went all stroppy."

"I thought we got over all that." Ryan said

"Me too." She said sulkily. "Anyway, enough about _him._" She said suddenly stood up dragging him with her. "Will you come with me? Please." She begged.

"I have to consult my secretary" Ryan said, teasing her "But I'll have her get back to you."

"Please." She whined.

"Oh wait." Ryan said "Yeah, I'm sorry I can't" Her face fell, great. Dateless. "I'm washing my hair that night, sorry." he grinned. She whacked him on the arm.

"Not funny. I thought you were serious."

"I know, you should've seen your face."

"So you'll come?"

"I'll think about it." He said, really there was nothing to think about, he was just winding her up.

"What if I begged?" She said. He laughed.

"Go on then."

"What on my knees?"

"Yep!"

"This is so embarassing!"

"Hey, at least we're not in a crowded cafeteria, I'm the only one going to see you make as fool of yourself." Slowly, she got down on her knees and looked up at him.

"Ooh, it's been a while since a girl got on her knees for me." He said as she did so, winking.

"You're gross!" She shrieked reaching up and whacked him in the stomach.

"I know," he said sweetly. "Ok, you can get up now, I'll come." She stood up and threw her arms around him.

"You will?"

"Yeah."

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou." She said. "Now," she went over to the PS2 and switched it on. "You're dead."

"Great! Thats the thanks I get!"

"No, the thanks you get is a date with me." She said ruffling his hair and kissing him on the cheek. "Isn't that enough?"

He sighed melodramatically and smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling. "It'll do I suppose." He teased.

The rest of the school week passed slowly and Marissa found herself wishing the weekend would come just so Scott would go to Sacremento and leave her alone. Ever since he had told her he couldn't go to the party on Saturday he had been extra nice and, although he had good intentions he was driving her crazy. On Wednesday after she had got home from Ryan's he had been waiting for her with a bunch of roses and apologies for getting annoyed with her about Ryan. On Thursday he had presented her with another bunch of flowers in front of pretty much of the whole school, _highly _embarassing, it was much the same story on Friday.

When she woke up on Saturday she felt relieved that Scott had finally gone. He was ok, she decided, but only in small doses. She and Ryan spent most of Saturday at the Cohen's, playing on the PS2 and winding up Seth about Summer's plan to have them wearing matching outfits to that nights party.

The party that night was one of the most boring they had ever attended, no one got into a fight and no one got particularly drunk. The most exciting event of the evening was when Julie had tripped over the mic cable on her way to make a speech. Amusing, yes, but still not exciting.

The unbeatable combination that was Ryan and Marissa spent Sunday challenging Seth to a marathon PS2 tournament. Marissa, of course, won overall with Ryan and Seth finishing second and third respectively. Both were utterly ashamed to have been beaten by a girl.

Late Sunday evening Marissa had a phonecall from Scott asking if he could come over. Marissa was reluctant but she agreed. She had had the best weekend in ages and she didn't want him to ruin it. She was pleased to note as she opened the door that there were no flowers in his hands. She let him in and they went up to her room.

"I won't stay long." Scott said "I just wanted to come over and apologise. I've been a complete ass this last week." She opened her mouth to protest otherwise, out of courtesy really, because he _had _been a 'complete ass.' She couldn't have put it better herself. But he carried on. "I realise now that the flowers and the endless apologies were a bit over the top, but it was just because I care about you. I don't want you to be mad at me."

She shook her head "I'm not mad," she said truthfully "But maybe the flowers were a bit over the top, nice though." She added.

"I know, and this trip to Sacremento made me realise how much I like you Marissa, you're really special. You mean a lot to me." Marissa was surprised to find that she had tears in her eyes.

"You mean a lot to me too." She said. He gave her a hug and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Marissa was really confused, she had been ready to ditch Scott this morning but now, now she wasn't so sure. All she knew was that she didn't know what she wanted and it scared the hell out of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: still don't own anything,

**BrSoccerChic, **glad I'm surprising you! Although I think that this chapter might surprise you again, (well i hope it does anyway!)

On with the drama!

**Chapter 7**

Scott was frustrated. It had been two weeks since the night in his car when he had pushed Marissa a little too far and he _still _wasn't getting any. Okay, so there had been the girl in Sacremento at his family thing the other week, his cousins girlfriend. And there was that girl the other night at Holly's but they didn't really count. He felt like he was gonna explode. The plan of action for tonight was to take her out to dinner, ply her with alcohol and then take her down to the beach, and eventually back to his place. A tried and tested method which never failed to get a girl into bed, well, it had worked with everyone else he had tried it on.

The next morning he was eating his words, why the hell was Marissa Cooper so hard to get into bed? Everything had been going well. He'd taken her to her favourite restaurant, although she had rejected the alcohol. She'd learnt her lesson last Christmas and now hardly ever drank. Scott had ploughed ahead regardless and had insisted on taking her down to the beach even though it was cold and she wanted to go home. He took her to secluded part of the beach and began his assault. Literally.

She'd let him at first, he'd been the perfect gentleman tonight and she knew he'd stop when she wanted him to. He kissed her gently on the lips, moving slowly down to her neck. He pulled her on top of him and started to undo her dress. This made her slightly uncomfortable but she let him carry on. In a more seconds he had undone her dress and was trying take it off. Enough was enough.

"Scott, no." Marissa tried to pull away. He didn't pay any attention, he held her tighter. He put his hands on the top of her arms and pressed her body into the sand to stop her from moving. "No, stop." She spoke louder and struggled to get away. There was sand everywhere and she just wanted to go home. Eventually she managed to crawl from underneath him and stagger away.

"Come back" Scott demanded angrily. She didn't respond, she couldn't even look at him. She ran towards the pier, towards other people, she didn't care where she was going. She suddenly remembered that she didn't have her car with her, Scott had picked her up. Tears began to silently fall down her cheeks. Ryan, she would call him. No, she didn't want him to see her like this. He was probably sick of looking after her. She called Summer instead and then waited in the lobby of the nearest hotel until she arrived.

Luckily Scott didn't try and chase her, he gave up, she maybe be beautiful but, in his opinion, she justwasn't worth it.

"Oh my God, Coop" Summer exclaimed as she pulled up in her car. Marissa's hair was tousled and her dress was ripped.

"I...Scott" Marissa said tearfully as she climbed into the car. "Can I stay at yours tonight? My Mom...I can't.."

"'Course you can." Summer reached over and gave her a hug, Marissa flinched at her touch. It didn't take a genius to work out what had happened.

Summer took Marissa back to hers, lent her some pjs and tucked her up in her big double bed before climbing in herself.

"Now, are you gonna tell me what happened or can I guess?" She asked

"I think you can guess." Marissa said quietly. "He tried… I didn't want to.. we didn't but..."

"But what?"

"Maybe I should've."

"Marissa, no way." Summer was shocked "You didn't want to, end of. Scott's an ass. He obviously doesn't care about you." She reached over to take Marissa's hand.

"You're right, it's just, I really liked him... he liked me..."

"Sweetie, he didn't. I know it's hard to hear but it's true."

"Maybe..."

"Definitely." Summer said firmly. "Do you wanna watch a dvd or something?" She asked trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"No, it's ok, can we just go to sleep?"

"Yeah sure. Just wake me up if you need me."

"Thanks Sum, love you."

"Love you too."

Marissa slept surprisingly peacefully. She expected to have nightmares but her sleep was dreamless, thankfully. When she woke up, however, the reality of last nights events hit her like a bullet and she began to cry, Summer was nowhere in sight. Marissa heard the sound of running water. She was puzzled, what was Summer doing in the shower so early in the morning, then she remembered, school. Damnit. she lay back down, there was no way she was going to school today. A few minutes later Summer entered the room with a towel wrapped around her.

"Come on, get dressed." Marissa stared at her.

"I'm not going to school" She said firmly.

"Oh yes you are, come on."

"I haven't got any clothes" Marissa said lamely.

"Wrong!" Summer said triumphantly. "I sent Cohen to your house doing his stealth thing. Summer held up a bag with clothes in.

"He broke in?"

"No, he just spun Caleb some tale and went to get them."

"You didn't tell him?" Marissa asked panicking. If Seth knew then he would tell Ryan who would go and punch Scott. Not that he didn't deserve it.

"No, I just told him it was a girls emergency." She said picking up the bag and tipping it onto the bed. It contained, three tops, a bra, two pairs of knickers, a skirt and two pairs of jeans. None of them matched. At all. Marissa giggled in spite of herself. Now she definitely couldn't go to school.

"Great" Summer said sarcastically "I knew I should have gone myself." She picked up a pink top and held it up next to the jeans. "This'll do, come on." She dragged Marissa out of bed.

"I can't believe Cohen went in my underwear drawer" Marissa said disbelievingly.

"I know, we'll kill him later. But to do that you have to come to school." Marissa gave up.

"Ok, but if I see Scott I'm going home. Deal?"

"Deal." Marissa went into the bathroom to get dressed, as she did so she noticed two bruises on the tops of her arms. They had obviously been caused by some_one _rather than some_thing _as they were hand shaped, and very sore she noted as she put her top on. Thank God Seth hadn't bought vest tops, she would be wearing long sleeves for a while that was for sure. And she really didn't want to go to school, on the other hand, if she didn't go Scott would win.

"So?" Seth demanded when he saw them at school

"So what?" Summer shot back.

"What was the girls emergency?"

"What emergency?" Ryan asked joining the conversation. Marissa looked pleadingly at Summer.

"Oh, you know, boy stuff." Summer said lightly. Marissa grimaced, wrong answer.

"Why? What's up?" Ryan asked turning to look at Marissa. She looked awful, pale and tired. "What's happened?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Summer demanded grabbing Marissa's hand and leading her to Math. "We're gonna be late, bye!" The boys stood there puzzled, what had just happened?

"Hey, Ryan?" Scott asked coming towards them. Seth made a hasty exit. "Have you seen Marissa?" Something told Ryan to lie.

"No, sorry man, I was just looking for her myself." Ryan said

"Well, when you find her could you tell her I'm looking for her, and that... I'm sorry" He finished lamely.

"Yeah, ok." Scott walked off and Ryan was relieved. They'd just had a row, nothing serious. Marissa had freaked, gone to Summer's and that was the 'girl emergency'. He'd talk to her later, she'd be ok. Marissa felt far from ok as she saw Scott talking to Ryan across the courtyard. She didn't think she'd ever feel ok again.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: still don't own anything

**drown-in-fate, **thanks, glad you liked it! Don't worry, he'll get what he deserves!

**smartiepantz,**Thanks for reviewing!And, coincidentally your review(the bit about the Ryan/Marissa) leads nicely into this chapter, hope it doesn't disappoint.

Anyway, here we go folks!

**Chapter 7**

Two days later Ryan was starting to get seriously worried. Marissa had barely spoken to him since Monday morning and when he had tried to speak to her at school Summer had dragged her away from him. She didn't seem upset anymore, just angry. She wasn't answering her cell and Ryan knew better than to call the Cooper-Nichol house phone. There was only one thing for it, he decided. He would have to go over there. He vacated the poolhouse and walked into the kitchen, empty. There was a note from Sandy and Kirsten on the counter "Gone out to dinner, be back around 10." As Seth was nowhere to be found, Ryan scrawled another note next to the one from their parents telling him that he was going to Marissa's. He grabbed the keys to the Range Rover and left the house.

Marissa sat on her bed wondering whether or not to call Ryan. He had called her cell about twenty times today and left numerous messages, but she hadn't got back to him. It wasn't that she didn't want to speak to him, she did, more than anything. She just wanted him to give her a hug and tell her it was all gonna be ok. It was just that Ryan was always rescuing her from some crisis or another, at Christmas when she had gotten drunk, the whole Oliver thing, when she got locked in the bathroom, Tijuana, the hopstital after Tijuana, the list went on and on. He must be sick of it by now. She didn't want to be a burden, on anyone, but especially him now that things were so good between them. That's why she had seemed so angry, she wanted to drive him away. Her thoughts were interrupted by her Mother calling up the stairs to her.

"Marissa, honey, visitor." This was followed by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She called shakily, Scott hadn't contacted her or tried to talk to her at school since Sunday night but she wouldn't put it past him to waltz in and pretend nothing had happened.

"It's me." Ryan said quietly. She didn't move from her position on the bed. "Can I come in?" he asked. Nothing "Please, Marissa?" He opened the door a fraction.

"Ok," she sighed, trying desperately not to cry. He came in and shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry." He said getting striaght to the point. She jerked her head up to look at him.

"Why, what have you done?" She asked.

"I was hoping you could help me out with that one." He half smiled, making his way over to sit on her bed. She moved immediately away from him and looked at the floor.

"Huh?" She was confused, what was he on about?

"You've barely spoken to me all week, Summer won't let you near me and I'm well...at a loss as to what I might have done." Marissa looked at him tearfully. "Hey, don't cry," he said moving towards her, she backed away more violently this time jumping off the bed. It wasn't just him. She wouldn't let anyone except Summer touch her, when Caleb had passed her her car keys this morning she had nearly jumped out of her skin. Her Mom just thought she was 'tired' and hadn't noticed that there was anything wrong with her daughter.

"What's the matter?" Ryan asked again.

"It's not you..." She said finally "I...no one...only Summer."

"What?" She took a deep breath.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to try and touch me again?" She asked, sitting back down on the bed, as far away from him as was possible. Whenever someone touched her it bought back horrible memories, she knew she was overreacting, it wasn't as if Scott had actually raped her but she couldn't help it,

"Yeah ok." Ryan was confused. She sat back down on the bed and told him everything bit by bit. She watched his hands clench into fists as he finally realised what had happened. She managed not to cry until she had finished, then she couldn't help it. She sat and looked at Ryan. Silent tears poured down her cheeks for what seemed like the tenth time that day. He didn't know what to say, or do. All he wanted to do was to reach over and hold her, tell it was going to be ok, that he would help her, but he couldn't. He had promised. Minutes passed, they just sat there in silence, Marissa cried quietly. Part of her was relieved that she had finally told him, the other part was angry with herself for doing so when she had vowed not to.

Finally, when she had finished crying, "So, you see, it's not anything you did" she tried to joke.

Ryan looked at her, smiling sadly. "I'm so sorry, I've been so selfish." She shook her head.

"No that's what I wanted to do."

"What?"

"It sounds stupid now, but I wanted to push you away so that you wouldn't _want _to know what was wrong."

"But why-" she cut him off.

"It doesn't matter." Ryan looked over to the window, then asked carefully.

"Scott, have you...talked...?"

"No. I never want to see him again." She said firmly. Ryan nodded, he understood. His mind was racing. He had honestly believed that Scott was a good guy, he seemed to really like Marissa. Ryan wasn't stupid, he could usually see through untrustworthy people but Scott had fooled him. Completely. He wanted to kill him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What have you done now!" Marissa said trying to laugh. Ryan half smiled again, just for a second, before saying.

"I dunno, I should have known." Marissa shook her head.

"No, no. We _all_ should have guessed but we didn't." Then she surprised herself and him by moving closer to Ryan and taking his hand. He looked at her. "It's ok, I want to." She said reasurring him. She squeezed his hand tightly. "You wanna play playstation?" She asked for lack of anything else to say. She didn't want to but she thought he might.

"No," Ryan said, not looking her directly in the eyes. She squeezed his hand again.

"Listen, you know now. Lets forget about it."

"How can you...he tried..." Ryan trailed off.

"I know, but I'll get over it, I'll be ok." She said softly, and truly believed it. Now that she had told him she felt much better already. "And you know what?" Ryan shook his head. "You haven't threatened to kill him yet, I'm impressed" she smiled.

"Oh, I do want to." Ryan said "But you need me now, he can wait." Marissa smiled, she knew he meant it. He wasn't going anywhere and she was glad. "What?" he asked gently.

"You were right, we are grown up." She said. Ryan half smiled back, stroking her fingers with his thumb.

"No, we're not." He said sadly. "If we were I'd know what to say to you."

"I know, kind of a conversation stopper." She whispered. He could tell she was about to cry again. Before he could say anything else his cell rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Ryan?" Sandy said anxiously.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ryan looked at his watch, it read 23:45. How long had they been sitting there? It had only felt like a few minutes

"I'm so sorry," Ryan said. "I had no idea, I'll be home in ten."

"Glad to hear it. Drive safely" Sandy said before hanging up.

Ryan turned to Marissa "I've gotta go, sorry."

"It's ok" She said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's gonna be ok," He said looking her straight in the eyes. "I promise."

"I know."

Ryan kissed his forefinger and held it up in front of Marissa, she did the same to hers and pressed it to his. Then she giggled, she had made this stupid thing up when they were dating, they used to do it in class underneath tables when they couldn't make out for real. Ryan had always thought it was a dumb idea.

"You hate that." She said quietly.

"I know, but it seems kinda appropriate." He said halfsmiling. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and started to walk towards the door.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"When I'm ready for a hug..."

"Make sure you come to me first" He finished.

"Promise." She said smiling.

**K, so there you go! I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy for anyone, will post next chapter on tuesday at the latest! R&R please! Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

Wow! The reviews of last chapter blew me away! Thanks so much! I'm kinda speechless, and thats saying something!

**EVCLGSB, **thanks, I thought the finger thing was kinda cute too! Thanks for reviewing!

**BrSoccerChic, **wow! I really loved your review. My chapters never disappoint? Thats really cool, thanks.

**drown-in-fate, **im trying! lol, this story is kinda writing itself if you know what I mean so its all good!

**Sis2acesarSalad, **thats really cool thanks, (don't worry it'll all turn out good!)

**Carebear Stare, **thanks, that means a lot. I know the title is awful, lol! I couldn't think of anything else! I tried to look for your story but I couldn't find it. Could you give me the title? I'd love to read it. Thanks again.

Again, thanks so much for the reviews they made my day!

**Chapter 9**

Ryan barely slept that night, everytime he closed his eyes he had a horrible image of Scott trying to rape Marissa in his mind. He couldn't get rid of it and it was making him feel physically sick. Why would anyone want to hurt Marissa? She was one of the nicest, sweetest girls in the world and how anyone could do.._that_ to her, was just... so wrong, so unfair. She had really liked Scott, he could tell, and this was how he treated her. It was disgusting. Ryan finally fell asleep at aroundthree in the morning and it wasn't long before he was awake again, this time thinking about why she hadn't told him sooner. He wasn't hurt but part of him was thinking that maybe she didn't trust him enough to know that he wasn't going to and beat the hell out of Scott, not that he didn't deserve it. He would just have to prove her wrong. He made a pact with himself not to punch Scott...yet.

"What's the matter dude?" Seth asked as Ryan wandered into the kitchen later that morning "You look awful."

"Are you ok sweetie?" Kirsten asked coming over to Ryan and placing a hand on his forehead to check for a fever.

"I'm fine" Ryan said "I didn't get that much sleep...Marissa she-" He stopped himself, he didn't think Marissa would thank him for telling them.

"Come on man, dish the dirt." Seth encouraged.

"No, it's ok." They stared at him "Honestly, I'm fine."

"What's wrong with Marissa?" Seth probed "Did she break up with the boyfriend? Are you two back together?" Ryan shook his head. "Come on, tell me."

Something inside Ryan snapped. "Seth?" He said warningly

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up. I'm not back together with Marissa, trust me."

"Oh, so you had a fight?"

"Leave it." Ryan said angrily. Matbe this pact of not punching people was going to be harder than he thought. Obviously he would never hit Seth but this Scott thing had really wound him up. He counted to three in his head then changed his tone of voice completely. "I'm going to school, you coming Seth?"

"Yeah, ok"

"What about breakfast?" Sandy asked

"Not hungry." Ryan answered before leaving the room, leaving the Cohen's puzzled, it was ages since they had seen Ryan like this, angry and monosyllabic.

"So what happened with you and Marissa last night?" Seth asked as they made their way to school.

"Seth, leave it. Nothing happened."

"Yeah, ok." Seth scoffed. Ryan pulled into the car park and saw Summer and Marissa talking.

"Uh-oh." Seth said as he saw them.

"You had a row with Summer?" Ryan asked.

"No, I was thinking oh no for _you_. Marissa's with her."

"_Really?_" Ryan asked sarcastically, Seth was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Ok, I'm just gonna shut up now." Seth said, having finally got the message.

"Good idea." Ryan said quietly. He parked the car and Seth jumped out.

"Come on," he said to Summer grabbing her arm and dragging her away from Marissa.

"Cohen, what the hell?" Summer protested.

"Hey," Marissa said when they had gone. "You ok? You look terrible."

"Couldn't sleep." Ryan answered shortly. "Was thinking about you. Are you ok?"

"I'm ok." Marissa said. Then before he could stop himself Ryan asked,

"Why didn't you tell me about Scott before yesterday?" Marissa studied his face, he didn't look angry, just hurt.

"I..I didn't... want you..."

"Were you scared that I would go and hurt him?" Ryan asked gently.

"No," She answered immediately. "No way." She reached for his hands which were buried deep in his pockets. "Do you really wanna know?" He nodded. "It sounds stupid but I was scared that you wouldn't want to know, that you wouldn't care."

"What?" Ryan breathed. He was relieved but that was ludicrous. Of course he cared. "Why would you think that?"

"I dunno, I guess I just...I dunno." She finished lamely. Ryan squeezed her hands tightly. Just then the bell rang. "What have I got first?" Marissa asked.

"I dunno, I don't even know what day it is." Ryan said.

"It's Thursday. I know that much" Marissa smiled. Ryan racked his brains, he had been so preoccupied this morning he had forgotten to pack his timetable. Suddenly he remembered.

"Double French." He said triumphantly. Marissa paled. French was the only lesson that she and Ryan had together, but it also happened to be the only lesson that he had with Scott. Ryan knew what she was thinking. "We don't have to go, if you don't want." He said.

"No, it's ok." She said, starting to walk towards French. Ryan knew she wasn't, her hands were shaking and she was biting her bottom lip, a sure sign she was trying not to cry.

"Hey." He stopped and turned her around to face him. "I mean it, lets just go, the beach, the pier, you choose."

"No it's ok, I'm fine." She took his hand and gripped it tightly starting to walk again. They reached the French rooms and stood as far away as they could from their classmates while they waited to be let into the classroom. Ryan leant against the side of the building and Marissa rested her head on his shoulder, her whole body shaking slightly.

"Well, well, well, isn't this cosy." A voice said from behind Marissa, Ryan looked up and saw who it was first. Scott.

"Get lost" Ryan said clenching his fists.

"Hey, sorry man. I just wanted to talk to my girlfriend." Scott sad sweetly. "Is that ok?"

Ryan looked at him disbelievingly. "Your _girlfriend_?" He repeated slowly. Neither of them had moved, Marissa's head was still buried in Ryan's shoulder, she daren't turn around.

"Yep, _my _girlfriend. Not yours" Scott said moving closer to Marissa. Ryan moved to stand in front of Marissa who was crying quietly.

"Right, so you treat all your girlfriends as well as you did Marissa do you?" He asked angrily. Marissa could see his hands clenching and unclenching by his sides. She grabbed them so he didn't do something stupid. He didn't have the heart to pull them away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scott asked. "I haven't got time to play games."

"You tried to rape her." Ryan said simply. At this Scott lost it and swung for Ryan, narrowly missing punching him in the face.

"Shut up." he said. Ryan tried to release his hands from Marissa's grip but she was surprisingly strong.

"I think I just proved my point," Ryan said calmly. "Marissa wouldn't sleep with you but you wouldn't accept it. you had to go too far."

"Shut up. He's lying." Scott anounced to the crowd that had gathered around them.

"Yeah?" Marissa spoke for the first time from behind Ryan. "I told Ryan this, are you calling _me_ a liar?"

"Babe I-" Scott protested.

"Save it." Marissa said firmly. Then she picked up her bag and walked off toward the parking lot. Ryan stood glaring at Scott for a few seconds, willing himself not to punch him, then he followed her.

He found her slumped against the side of the Range Rover sobbing. He went round to her and gently rubbed the top of her left arm. She flinched, this time not because she didn't want him to touch her but because, he had touched her bruises which even now, four days later were still very painful.

"Sorry." He said, pulling away quickly "I forgot."

"No, it's ok...it's just..." She rolled up the sleeves of her top to reveal the angry purple bruises. Ryan gasped before he could stop himself. "I know" She said tearfully, then she collapsed into his chest her whole body shaking as she cried. Slowly he brought around her and held her tightly. Marissa grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and clung onto him desperately. They only stayed like that for a matter of minutes but it felt like hours. When she had stopped crying she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I really should stop doing that, I'll get dehydrated." She said smiling tearfully.

"It's ok, we have plenty of water back at the house. You wanna get outta here?"

"Yes please."

It wasn't until they were halfway back to the Cohen's that Marissa realised, "You didn't hit him." She said simply.

"You sound surprised" Ryan said laughing.

"I am."

"Well, you had a pretty tight hold of my hands, didn't you?"

"I know, sorry."

"It's ok, but I wouldn't've hit him anyway." Marissa raised her eyebrows and poked him in the side playfully. "Honestly. I promised myself I wouldn't. you've got enough crap going on at the moment. you don't need me adding to the drama." He glanced sideways at her. She was smiling. "Was that too cheesy?"

"No, it was really cute. Thankyou." He looked embarrased. "Now, enough with the drama." She said as they pulled into the, thankfully empty, driveway. "If we're going to skip a whole day of school, I think we should do something worthwhile and educational."

"Playstation?"

"You read my mind." She said jumping out of the car and heading towards the front door. "I'll grab snacks, you go setup. ok?"

"K, but Marissa" Ryan said seriously as he unlocked the front door. "You don't have to put on a brave face for me. If you wanna talk-"

"I know," She said "But honestly, I'm fine. Well maybe not _fine_"she corrected herself "but I'm getting there. I will be. Now come on. I want to give you the opportunity to beat me at least once today."

"No chance," Ryan said proudly "I've been practising."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." She giggled and went through into the kitchen opening the fridge. Ryan followed and sat on the workbench while she concocted "the best snack ever," this consequently turned out to be mac and cheese. He smiled at her as she worked.

"What?" She asked seeing him looking at her.

"Nothing." He said quickly

"Tell me." She said warningly, winking at him.

"I was just thinking how brave you've been." He said quickly, blushing. He was turning into such a girl.

"Why thankyou." Marissa said taking a bow. Ryan laughed.

"I mean it. The.._thing_ with Scott happened less than a week ago and here we are about to play playstation and eat mac and cheese. It doesn't seem right."

"No," Marissa corrected him walking over to him and squeezing his knee "Is how much you're thinking _and _talking. You should take it easy." She teased tapping the side of his head. He reached for her hand.

"I mean it." He said again.

"I know you do." She said kissing his hand lightly and looking him directly in the eyes. "But I just want to forget him and move on. If you help me,I think I'll be just fine."

"Anything. what can I do?"

"Just be_ you_, lose to me a playstation, hand out hugs like Seth does insults and don't tell anyone else about what happened."

"Yeah sorry, got a bit carried awayback there." Ryan said sheepishly

"I'll let you off." She said shrugging.

"Well," Ryan said getting down from the counter where he had been sitting, "I'm not sure about the losing at playstation bit." He winked at her.

"What about the hug bit?" She asked quietly.

"I think I can manage that." He said drawing her in close to him and kissing the top of her head. How anyone could want to hurt her like Scott had done was beyond him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: _still _don't own anything, although I do own Scott (yay!) Actually, he's an ass I'm going to disown him.

A/N: I just wanted to say before I start this chapter that, I think I may have stolen an idea from Josh, (sorry!). The thing is, I live in England and we have only just seen up to 'The Test' (Rainy Day Women next week, I _so_ hope Summer doesn't go to Italy with Zach) _anyway, _I showed this chapter to a friend who reads lots of spoilers (I never do, I like the drama!) and she said that Marissa does actually go and stay with the Cohens in ep 17 or something. So, I just wanted to say sorry for poaching an idea from the show but I had no idea I was doing it (great minds eh!) Please forgive me!

Wow! You lot rock! I seriouslymean it, I had a really awful day today but all your reviews totally cheered me up!

**XGoingunderx,** I'm so glad you liked chapters 6-9! I know, Scott is such an ass. I hate him, but hey he's all my own work so I can't really complain!

**smartiepantz,** I think you'll like this chapter then, Falling Apart (great title by the way!) rocks, I really like it!

**BrSoccerChic, **glad you liked it, I have to admit i thought the hug thing was kinda cute too.

**melvg12, **Everybody seems to be dying for Ryan/Marissa action don't they? I'll see what I can do! Thanks for reviewing.

**Sis2ACesarSalad, **Ryan and Marissa are back together? Really? Thats awesome (I know I said I never read spoilers but I kinda couldn't help reading that one, lol!) thats really cool, cant wait.

**Carebear Stare, **glad you liked the chapter. I'll read your story as soon as I've uploaded this!

**danzinmushrooms, **hope you like it the rest of it!

**Marissa Atwood, **great pen name (lol!) Im really glad you like it, thanks for reviewing

On with the story.

**Chapter 10**

Ryan and Marissa spent the next few hours playing playstation and although Ryan _had_ improved he was no match for Marissa who seemed to be invincible. She took every opportunity to remind him of this.

"I see someone's feeling better then?" He laughed as she threw a handful of popcorn at him.

"Yep" She giggled, throwing some more.

They were suddenly interrupted Marissa's cell phone ringing. "Coop?" Summer said worriedly"Are you with Ryan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You two are in so much trouble, Dr Kim called Sandy and Kirsten, I just thought I'd warn you."

"Oh, crap." Marissa said.

"Anyway, sorry Coop, gotta go. I sneaked out of Bio to call you, love ya." She hung up.

"Bugger." Marissa said flopping down on the bed. "Did you hear that?" Ryan nodded.

"Bugger?" Ryan repeated unphased by the news that he was in heaps of trouble, it was nothing new. "Who says that?"

"I do."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. Now shut up or I'll be forced to kick your ass again."

"Bugger." Ryan said again.

"Ok, fine. you give me no choice." She said picking up the controls and throwing them at Ryan.

"So, what are we going to tell Sandy and Kirsten when they gets home?" Ryan asked as he tried, and failed to defeat Marissa at playstation a few minutes later.

"About what?"

"About why we skipped a whole day of school to play playstation."

"I'll think of something" Marissa said airily.

"It had better be good." Ryan said concentrating hard on the screen.

"Well, I was thinking the truth." Marissa said as she triumphantly threw down the controls.

"What?" Ryan turned to face her. "You're gonna tell them?" Marissa nodded.

"It's no big deal," She said "Besides, my Mom and Caleb have gone to L.A. for a couple of days and I was kinda hoping that she would maybe let me stay here. After allme and Kirstenare like step-sisters, I think."

"Your Mom and Caleb have gone away?" Ryan repeated, she nodded again. "They left you alone after everything that's just happened?"

"Well, that's cos they dunno." Marissa mumbled

"What?"

"I haven't told them." She said more loudly.

"You haven't told them?"

"What are you, a parrot?" Marissa said, only half annoyed. "My Mom doesn't need to know." Ryan started to protest otherwise but she raised her hand to stop him. "She doesn't, she only cares about herself."

"I'm sure she'd care if she knew. If you told her." Ryan said softly, he could tell she was getting upset again.

"You are?" Marissa asked tearfully. "I'm not." Ryan reached out to brush away a tear that had started to fall down her cheek. She made out that she didn't care about her mom's selfishness but he knew she did. He knew that she wanted a proper relationship with her Mom, especially now that her Dad had gone to Japan with Hailey. Marissa shook her head, as if pulling herself together. "What did I say?" She said wagging her finger at him. "Enough with the drama." She looked around and stood up. "We should clean up, this place is a mess." They worked silently for a few minutes until Kirsten stormed through the pool house doors.

"What's this I hear about you two skipping class?" She demanded

"Kirsten, I can explain" Marissa said taking a deep breath, she looked at Ryan "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure." He left the poolhouse closing the door behind him and went to wait in the kitchen.

Sitting on the bed in the poolhouse Marissa told Kirsten everything. She knew that she wouldn't overreact or fuss like her own mother would. She would just listen then try to help as much as she could.

"Oh, sweetie, that's awful." Kirsten breathed when Marissa had finished. They were both crying. "I'm so sorry, that's...awful."

"It's ok...well I mean it's not but..." She laughed dryly, "but there's just one more thing. My Mom and Caleb went to L.A. this morning for a few days and usually I would never ask but I really don't want to be home alone-"

"Of course you can stay." Kirsten said putting her arm around her, "As long as you like."

The evening passed uneventfully, they had takeout for dinner, Indian, as chosen by Marissa, then Ryan and Marissa watched an extreme makeover marathon until she noticed that he was nearly asleep.

"I'm really tired." She lied. She knew Ryan wouldn't leave her until she went to bed but she also knew that she wasn't remotely tired.

"You are?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I think I might go to bed."

"Ok," Ryan said standing up and stretching and trying unsuccessfully to stifle another yawn. Secretly he was pleased, he'd been trying not to fall asleep for the last hour. She gave him a quick hug and then started to make her way upstairs to the guest room.

"If you need anything..." Ryan called after her.

"I know where you live." She finished blowing him a kiss. "I'll be fine. Go!"

Once in bed, however, Ryan couldn't get to sleep. He didn't know why. He wasn't worried about Marissa, well not as much as he had been yesterday. After a couple of hours tossing and turning he went into the house to get a drink. Marissa was sitting on the couch watching TV in her pjs. Her knees were pulled up to her chin and she had her arms wrapped around them. He got a bottle of water from the fridge and went to sit next to her.

"Did you even go to bed?" He asked quietly. She nodded staring at the TV, although she obviously wasn't paying any attention to it. "Did you get any sleep?" He asked, she nodded again, her eyes brimming with tears. "Nightmares?" She shook her head violently but her tearstained face told a different story. He reached out and pulled her in close to him, at first she resisted but she soon sank into his arms. They sat there quietly for a few minutes, while she cried. When she had finished she reached for the bottle of water he had placed on the floor. He passed it to her and she took a sip. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"Better?" Ryan asked eventually, she nodded.

"A bit."

"Well, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." Ryan said moving himself into a more comfortable position. He grabbed a cushion and a blanket then put the cushion behind his head and stretched out his legs so he was half lying down. Marissa moved so that she was lying half on top of him, half on the couch, using his chest as pillow. He covered them both with the blanket. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah. Perfect." She said pulling his arm around her waist. "Now, tell me a story."

"A story?"

"Yep."

"About what?" He asked puzzled

"Anything."

"How 'bout the epic tale that is Ryan and Marissa?" She giggled.

"Ok, but make it good."

"We're in it," he reminded her, "How can it_ not _be good."

"True." She agreed "Now get on with it."

"Ok, once upon a time in a land far away, lets call it 'Oldport' - see what I did there?"

"Yeah, very good."

"Yeah so two beautiful people lived in Oldport, there names were Ryan and Marissa."

"Marissa and Ryan." She interrupted.

"Ok, Marissa and Ryan. Anyway, they met over a cigarette."

"It was _very_ romantic." She said.

"Shut up." He scolded. "I'm trying to tell the story."

"Sorry."

"_Anyway, _they met over a cigarette, and Ryan immediately fell for Marissa, cos she was_ lovely_-"

"You're not too bad yourself."

"Thanks, but unfortunately for him she already had a boyfriend, Luke."

"He wasn't as handsome as you." She interjected sleepily

"Thanks," Ryan paused thinking of what to say next "now Ryan wanted to go out with Marissa but he knew she would never cheat on Luke, unfortunately for her,Luke didn't have the same set of morals. When Ryan and Marissa-"

"Marissa and Ryan" she said again.

"Yeah them. When they went on a road trip to Tijuana they found Luke cheating on Marissa with Holly." Marissa's body tensed at the memory. Ryan rubbed her back slowly.

"Wait a sec," Marissa said sitting up. "You missed a bit."

"I did?"

"Gabrielle?" She poked him in the stomach.

"Nah, the Ryan in this story never does anything wrong." He said grinning.

"Ha!" She scoffed lying down again. "Ok, carry on."

"Yeah, so where was I? You keep putting me off."

"Tijuana."

"Oh yeah thanks. Anyway, so after Marissa found out about Luke and Holly he was history. Some other bad stuff happened in Tijuana but we don't like to talk about that do we?"

"No."

"No, that's right we don't. When they got back from Tijuana Marissa and Ryan finally got it on, on a ferris wheel."

"Even though Ryan was afraid of heights." Marissa said almost asleep.

"No, he wasn't. He was just a bit _nervous_."

"You were terrified."

"No I wasn't. Anyway, they kissed on the ferris wheel which _was_ very romantic. And they all lived happily ever after." He paused, Marissa didn't correct him, she must be asleep. He decided to carry on. "So, maybe that bit was a lie." He said out loud to no one in particular "They did _not _live happily ever after. Far from it. Marissa met Oliver who was horrid and scary, and even though Ryan tried to tell her he was bad she didn't listen, she thought he was jealous. So Ryan broke up with Marissa cos he couldn't trust her. But what Marissa doesn't know is that Ryan feels guilty that Marissa ever met Oliver in the first place. She would never have met Oliver if she hadn't gone to therapy and she would never have gone to therapy if she hadn't seen Luke and Holly in TJ, and she wouldn't have seen Luke and Holly in TJ if she had stayed home like she wanted to. Ryan feels bad that he had dragged her along to TJ, even though she didn't really want to go." He took a deep breath before continuing "Ryan also feels really bad that he broke up with Marissa after the Oliver thing, cos he still loves her. Lots. He never stopped. So he lied when he said he didn't do anything wrong because he did. He screwed it up with Marissa and now she doesn't love him anymore. The End."He said quickly before sighing heavily and closing his eyes.

"I should hope that's not the end." Marissa said in a small voice making Ryan jump. "That sounds like a good story. It needs a proper fairytale ending."

**Ok, folks, there you go. I really hope you liked that chapter. Now I have a confession to make. For the first time since I started posting this story I haven't already written the next chapter in full, and I need help! I've half written it, but I would _really, really _like your opinions on how you think they should both react to that, please! (I've been working on chapter 11 for four days and I still can't nail it, so any ideas however small would be greatly appreciated) Thanks in anticipation, Claire xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: still own nothing.

**BrSoccerChic, **thankyou so much for your review it really helped. (That bit about 10 A+ chapters, wow thanks!) I don't think that it would be viable for me to get them together straight away, cos of what's just happened to Marissa, I think it would be a while before she trusts anyone in that way again, even if it is Ryan. Also, Ryan wouldn't pressure her, I think he'd kinda leave the ball in her court. I wrote literally ten 'chapter 11's before this one and they all had an awkwardness between the two of them that I don't think would be there, obviously there would be a little bit, but, well, who knows. I really hope you like this.

**EVCGLSB, **Thanks, I'm so glad you liked last chapter, I was really proud of it, so it really means a lot that you gave it such a good review.

**Valkrys, **thanks so much for all your reviews, they gave me a much needed confidence boost. You inspired the Seth/Ryan time in this chapter, even if it's only short!

**Ryan91, **wow, this is one of your favourites? Thats really cool, thanks!

**Carebear Stare, **no thats a cool idea, but I think (well I hope!) that I cracked it, last night, trying to get to sleep!

**smartiepantz, **i like to keep the shock factor high! lol, don't worry, they've got to figure out some other stuff first before it all happens, but I don't want it to drag on, so please tell me when you've had enough of me!

On with the drama:

**Chapter 11**

"Seth?" Ryan whispered as he walked into his room _very_ early the next morning. "Are you awake?"

"No." Seth mumbled sinking further underneath his duvet.

"I need to talk to you, it's an emergency."

"What time is it?

"Three thirty." Seth groaned.

"Ok, I'm up. Shoot." Seth sat up sleepilyand switched his lamp on. Ryan sat down on the end of his bed and explained his predicament.

"You said what?" Seth said stunned. "Dude, you've really screwed up. That's something _I_ would do."

"Yeah, not really helping." Ryan said anxiously. "What should I do?"

"Go and tell her it was a mistake, you didn't mean it." Ryan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unable to look Seth in the eyes. "Ah, so you _did_ mean it." Seth said happily. "That's great. In that case you should go back downstairs - is Marissa still on the couch? -" Ryan nodded. "Go back downstairs and tell it's all true, you love her." Ryan looked unsure.

"What if she hates me?"

"Trust me, she doesn't hate you. I've seen the way she looks at you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Now go, spread the love. I'm going back to sleep. Tell me how it goes." Seth switched off the light leaving the room in darkness and Ryan slowly made his way back downstairs to a still sleeping Marissa.

Ryan didn't sleep much, even after his talk with Seth, his mind was still racing. He couldn't believe she had heard it, she was going to hate him in the when she woke up, he was sure of it. They'd such a good relationship and now he'd ruined it. He woke up first in the morning, after only 2 hours sleep. At first he couldn't remember where he was, then it hit him. He remembered how he'd got there and more importantly what he'd said. 'I've really screwed it up this time' he thought to himself. He had truly believed she was asleep, otherwise he would never had said all of that stuff. He hadn't even planned to say it, it had just come out, although he _had_ meant it. Every word. But, this was the last thing she needed right now. He looked down at her asleep in his arms, one of her hands had grabbed a handful of his wifebeater in the night, so he couldn't really go anywhere. He lay there for a few minutes stroking her hair and thinking how this was going to be the last time he got to do this, ever. He started to practise his apology speech. Somehow, he didn't think that "Sorry I said I'm still in love with you, but it's all true," would go down to well. She stirred in her sleep then sat up blinking.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey" He whispered back.

"What time is it?"

"A little before six." Marissa groaned. "Go back to sleep. It's ok."

"Do you wanna get up?" She asked sleepily, he shook his head. "Ok." Marissa lay back down and was soon asleep again. Ryan continued to think up excuses for what he had said last night. He couldn't think of any. It was unexcusable. He was so busted, she was going to hate him when she woke up properly and remembered. She stayed asleep for another hour before waking up again.

"You ok?" he asked warily.

"Yeah, much better thanks." She smiled. She looked better than she had in days.

"Listen, about last night..." He started.

"Ssshh," she put a finger to his lips. "I need coffee, then we'll talk." She got up and went into the kitchen to pour them some. Ryan was confused, she didn't seem _that_ angry. Yet. "You wanna go in the poolhouse?" She asked when she came back "Less interuptions." Ryan nodded and followed her slowly. They went into the poolhouse and sat on the bed for a few minutes silently drinking their coffee, waking up slowly.

"I'm _so_ sorry." Ryan said after a while. "I didn't mean it. Well, I meant it but I didn't mean to say it."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not though." Ryan said "This is the last thing you need at the moment, and I promise, I thought you were asleep, I would never have said it otherwise. And I don't want you to think that everytime I comforted you or anything like that I only wanted to get you into bed because I _swear_ that's not it."

"I know," Marissa said quietly.

"I'm so sorry." Ryan said again "Feel free to hate me."

"What?" Marissa was shocked.

"I deserve it. You trusted me and I screwed up."

"Did you mean it?" She asked after a short pause.

"You really wanna know? Honestly?" She nodded

"Yes, I did. But I'm really sorry."

"Why?"

"Cos, as I said, this is the last thing you need after everything that's happened, and I'm really sorry."

"If you apologise one more time I'm gonna kill you." she said smiling

"I'm-" He started automatically.

"Don't" She warned. "Listen, I know you thought I was asleep but it's good that you said it."

"How d'you work that out?" Ryan said raising one eyebrow.

"Ok," Marissa turned to face him "imagine you're in my shoes, those really nice Manolo's, you know the blue ones with the... _anyway_," She said winking at him "you've just been attacked by your boyfriend, you're a mess-"

"Then your ex-boyfriend turned friend tells you he loves you, yeah great." Ryaninterrupted sarcastically.

"Shut up, we're in_ my _shoes not your horrible old boots."

"Yeah, so you're a mess, then your ex, who you really never wanted to break up with in the first place, he dumped _you_, tells you that he loves you. _Not_ a bad thing." She said. Ryan stared at her, his eyes wide.

"You're not mad?" She shook her head. "Are you sure?" She nodded smiling. "I thought you'd wanna kill me." He said relieved.

"I know, you looked kinda terrified." She said "Besides, it was cute." Ryan winced at the memory.

"I know, I'm sorry." Marissa suddenly grabbed a pillow pushed him down onto his back and put it over his face.

"What did I say?" She asked mock sternly.

"That I had to stop saying sorry." Ryan said into the pillow.

"And will you?"

"I'll try, now move the pillow, I'm gonna suffocate."

"Shame." Marissa said pressing the pillow down harder.

"Marissa, I'm gonna die. You wouldn't want that on your conscience would you? "

"Well, the world would be a better place without you and your undying love declarations." She said moving the pillow, then she saw his face, he looked really hurt. This wasn't the time to joke. She threw the pillow over her shoulder and sat down next to him. "I'm totally kidding. Honestly. It's cool. Now," she said standing up "I have to go and dressed, we'll be late for school."

"You sure you wanna go? To school I mean."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said airily. "Besides, I have to tell Summer about this, she'll be so pleased."

"No, you can't tell her." Ryan said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Ok, I'll_ try _not to." Marissa said, who was she kidding, of course she was gonna tell Summer. This was awesome! Ryan raised his eyebrows. "I can make no promises." She looked down at Ryan who was still sitting on the bed, he looked so small, so confused. "Come here." She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't respond, this didn't phase her, she was going to sit there until he hugged her back. He knew her game.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope!" Slowly he brought his arms around her waist and buried his head in her shoulder sighing. "That better?" She asked when they had been sitting there for what felt like hours. He nodded, half smiling. "I promise," she whispered "we'll be ok."

"Ok," he whispered back.

"We have to get dressed," Marissa said, still in a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" He asked, she laughed.

"I dunno!" She giggled, her voice at normal volume. "Now, I have to go. Be back soon." He nodded and she left the poolhouse. Ryan flopped back down onto the bed, his mind racing. What the hell had just happened? And more importantly, why had she found it so funny?

**Ok, folks so there you go, chapter 11. I'm really worried about you'll review this one 'cos it has taken me literally days and days of sitting in front of the computer to figure this one out. As I said at the top this is my tenth attempt (literally!) at chapter 11 and I really hope it didn't disappoint. Please review, thanks! Claire xx (p.s. more Summer/Marissa next chapter, along with the return of Scott, the demon water polo player!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: _still _own nothing

Wow, I'm am _so _relieved that you all liked the last chapter! Thankyou all for reviewing. Hope you'll do the same for this one!

**BrSoccerChic, **I'm glad it didn't disappoint as well! lol, don't worry, it will all sort itself out, eventually! (well you know what Ryan and Marissa are like!)

**xGoingUnderx, **I'm really glad you liked chapter 10, it was the most fun to write! Read on, to find out what the demon has been up to!

**cuttiepie732, **hey, wow, thats quite a compliment, thankyou!

**EVCLGSB, **yeah, she was pleased about it, (sorry if I didn't make that clear enough). I didn't want her to say that to Ryan though, cos I wanted him to freak out!

**valkrys, **I know, it's so frustrating having the ideas in your head, then when you write them down they don't come out right (grr!) This Marissa/Summer talk was really fun to write, enjoy!

**smartiepantz, **Thanks, that review wasreally sweet xxx

On with the drama!

**Chapter 12**

"Summer, " Marissa called as she ran after her best friend later that morning. "you wil _never_ guess what happened last night?" she said beaming.

"Woah! Calm down there Coop."

"I can't it's just so exciting. Come on guess." Marissa said impatiently.

"I give up." Summer said sitting down on the nearest bench.

"You haven't even guessed." Marissa said sitting down next to her.

"I know, come on, you're killing me here."

"Last night..." she said slowly. Summer nodded encouragingly. "Ryan told me that he loved me _and_ that he regretted breaking up with me." She blurted out.

"What?"Summer shrieked her eyes wide. "That's...wow... that's awesome."

"I know" Marissa said excitedly.

"Wait a second" Summer said suspiciously "Ryan said all that? Was he feeling ok?"

"Well he thought I was asleep."

"Huh?" Summer was totally confused. Marissa explained. "Coop, that is _so_ cute." Summer breathed when she had finished. "I can't believe he said all that."

"I know, it's so cool."

"So? Where is he?" Summer demanded looking around.

"Ah, well he got a bit worried that I was going to like hate him or something. He kinda freaked out."

"Did you talk to him?"

"I tried, I dunno how well it went though."

"Why?"

"I dunno, I was just-" They were suddenly interrupted by the arrival of someone Marissa definitely didn't want to see, Scott.

"What the hell do you want?" Summer snapped, she had almost forgotten about him.

"To talk to my girlfriend." He shot back.

"Oh no, no chance. Come on Coop." Summer stood up and grabbed Marissa's hand.

"Please babe, I just need to talk to you. Alone." He stared pointedly at Summer, who shook her head furiously. "_Please, _I've been trying to all week but I need you alone, without Ryan."

"Well that's too bad then isn't it." Ryan said from behind Scott.

"Oh just get lost will you?" Scott said turning round to face Ryan. "She chose _me, _not you, get over it."

"Yeah, and _you_ chose to try and rape her." Ryan said quietly

"We've been over this, I didn't try and rape her."

"Oh, ok, so what do you call forcing someone to have sex against their will in Newport? Because where I come from, they call that rape."

"Yeah, well you're from Chino." Scott laughed.

"So?" Ryan wasn't going to lose it. Yet.

"So, what do you know about Newport. Anyway, it's her fault. If she'd just agreed to in the first place then I wouldn't have had to. She brought it on herself. She led me on." Marissa gasped, that was insane. He was such a liar. Ryan saw her face and totally lost it, hitting Scott with all the energy he could muster. "That's right, talk with you fists," Scott goaded.

"You seem to enjoy it." Ryan growled. All hell broke loose as Scott retaliated, until half of the water polo team waded in to break it up. Ryan stalked off, furious with himself that he'd punched him when he'd promised he wouldn't. Marissa ran after him.

"Are you ok?" She asked concernedly, he had a bloody lip and the beginnings of two black eyes.

"I'll be fine, what about you?"

"I know it sounds kinda stupid but I had sort of forgotten about him, it's a bit of a shock." She said, her bottom lip trembling. "He's such a liar. I didn't...I mean..I told him not to...but he..."

"I know you did." Ryan gently pulled Marissa toward him, she squeezed him tightly, determined not to cry.

"Do you think he got the message?" She asked tearfully into his shoulder. "That I am categorically _not_ his girlfriend."

"I think so." Ryan said softly.

"Good," Marissa said firmly, standing back and studying Ryan's war wounds. "Are you ok, seriously?"

"I think I should be asking _you_ that."

"Why? He didn't hit _me_."

"I know, but I think I came off lightly compared to what he did to you." Marissa nodded slowly in agreement.

"I know. But, hey. At least my bruises are covered up." She said gesturing to the tops of her arms. "Sandy and Kirsten are gonna kill you."

"They'll understand," Ryan said playing with her hair.

"You think?" Marissa was doubtful

"Well, no. But I'll survive. Listen," He said turning serious "Are _we_ ok? I mean about last night, this morning."

"Ryan, I-" She paused, should she tell him how _she_ felt? He looked at her expectantly "it's fine I promise." Marissa said giving him another hug. "We're fine."

"You sure?"

"Promise, now you should go to class. you don't to get want detention."

"I think I've already got one of those." Ryan said smiling and pointing to his face.

"Well, you don't want another one. Go! I'll see you later."

"So?" Summer demanded later that day. "Did you tell him?"

"Tell who, what?" Marissa asked trying to figure out whether to buy the top she was trying on or not. Summer had insisted on taking her for some retail therapy after school.

"Ryan, that you love him." Summer said loudly, too loudly for Marissa's liking.

"Sssshh!" She said. "Someone might hear."

"Like who? That mannequin over there?" Summer said sarcastically. "It's ok, I think she can keep a secret."

"No, I didn't tell him." Marissa said ignoring Summer and taking off the top, too clingy.

"Why not?"

"I dunno, I tried to but I couldn't go through with it. It didn't feel right."

"Why?"

"Summer," Marissa said exasperatedly throwing back the changing room curtain, "If I knew that it wouldn't have been 'not right' would it?"

"Good point." Summer agreed passing her another top.

"Lets try and figure this thing out."

"Ok, I'm all ears."

"The thing is, Coop," Summer said through the curtain, "You and Ryan equal the perfect couple, yeah?" Marissa raised her eyebrows and looked at her reflection in the mirror, perfect couple? She didn't think so.

"Yeah, we're like perfect." She said sarcastically.

"No, I mean you work really well as friends, yeah?" Marissa nodded. "And you're worried that if you start going out again then you're going to screw it up again, like you did with Oliver."

"Thanks for reminding me." Marissa said sulkily pulling back the curtain, "But you're right, that's it. I don't wana screw it up."

"Exactly" Summer said proudly. "Sssooo, all you have to do is tell Ryan this and what do ya know, you're back together." Marissa looked unsure. "I'm telling you Coop, that's the way to go." Marissa nodded warily

"Ok, I'll give it a go."

"Hey, how was the mall?" Ryan asked as Marissa entered the poolhouse.

"It was ok." Marissa said kicking off her shoes and flopping down on the bed and lying down. "You're face looks better." She commented.

"Yeah well, shame it doesn't _feel _better, Scott punches hard."

"I know." she raised an eyebrow and rolled up her sleeve.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Anyway, the mall. Just ok?" Ryan sat down next to her.

"Yeah, Summer kept going on and on and on about me and you."

"So you told her?" Ryan asked blushing. Marissa nodded.

"She thought it was cute."

"Great." Ryan said sarcastically

"Yeah, so anyway, she kept going on and on about how I should just tell you-"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm getting there." She took a deep breath and proped herself up on her elbows. "Ok, basically, you don't know this. But there was time when I was going out with Scott that I was going to break it off cos I realised how much I still liked you." Ryan didn't say anything but this was news to him. "Yeah, but I didn't I dunno why now, I should've."

"You didn't know how it was going to turn out." Ryan reminded her quietly.

"True, but then, where was I. Oh yeah, so I nearly broke up with him, and then I didn't but I still wanted to cos I realised I still loved you. But you were so cool about Scott, which made me think that you were over me."

"I thought I was."

"And now I have broken up with Scott, and I _do_ still love you, and it's really cool that you told me how you feel." She finished flopping back down on the bed and sighing Ryan suddenly laughed..

"What? Stop laughing, it's not funny."

"Yes it is. We're so stupid." He said lying down next to her. They lay in silence for a few seconds.

"The thing is..." Marissa sat up. "I can't be with you right now. I mean I want to be, I do but..."

"I know," Ryan said quickly sitting up and turning to face her. "I understand, totally."

"You sure?" He nodded. "So, when I'm ready- and I honestly don't know when that'll be-"

"Marissa stop. I understand." Ryan said half smiling.

"Good," she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Wait, we can still play playstation and do stupid things when we're going out can't we? Cos I don't want it to be like last time."

"If it is like last time, then I don't want to go out with you again." He said.

"Oi," she grabbed a pillow.

"No, don't." Ryan protested. Too late. "My face, it really hurts,"

"Oh yeah, sorry." She stopped and sat back down stroking his hair. "You look almost cute all bruised."

"I do?"

"I said almost."

"Yeah right, ok. Face it, you find me irresistible."

"Might do."

"That's a yes! You do!" Ryan said triumphantly

"No, it's a maybe." Marissa said indignantly but she couldn't hide the smile that was creeping across her face. "Totally different."

"Ha! Don't believe you."

"Enough!" She said hitting him gently. "We're gonna play playstation and I might just let you beat me this time."

"Really?"

"Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see" She said winking at him.

**Woah, that was long! K folks there's only one chapter left in this epic tale. Will post it tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed that. Claire xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: still own nothing, except Scott (ooh! lucky me!)

I can't believe this is the last chapter, I almost don't want to write it cos I know that when I finish it'll be the end (I know that sounds really weird! lol.)

To **smartiepantz, **awish, I like it! lol, I'm really glad you liked last chapter, I loved writing the Summer/Marissa stuff.

**BrSoccerChic, **Thanks! I wanted them to be different around each other from when they were first together on the show, so that we could believe they would last forever.

**xGoingunderx, **Aw! That's really sweet, thanks. I'm gonna miss writing it. Glad you liked the Scott stuff, I had to give him one last bashing (literally!)

**EVCLGSB, **WOWOWOWOW! That is _ssooooo_ cool! That really means a lot to me, thanks (OMG, I'm in shock!)

**Sis2ACesarSalad**, Don't worry about it, that's a good spoiler! lol, Hope you like this!

**Valkrys, **Yay! Go you, 2 chapter in one day, that's impressive! Yep, I thought about what you said and got that punching in there! Hope you like the last chapter!

**ryan91**, glad you liked it! I decided to abandon trying towrite Seth, he's too hard!

So here we go, the last chapter of the drama (sob!):

**Chapter 13**

As the days and weeks passed, things started to slowly get back to normal, well as normal as they ever are in Newport, for Marissa. Neither Ryan nor Marissa ever spoke about their chat in the poolhouse again, although there was an unspoken agreement that Marissa would come to Ryan when she was ready. Luckily there was no awkwardness between them, more of an excitement and anticipation about what was to come and the fact that neither of them knew when that was going to be. They had grown, if it was possible, even closer since the incident with Scott and Marissa now knew that she wouldn't screw it up again, Ryan wouldn't let her, they could talk honestly with each other now and it was better than ever.

"Stop it, you're hitting the wrong button, it''s the square." Ryan said exasperatedly for the fifth time that night.

"I was not, you're doing it wrong. Stop stabbing me." She shot back.

"No, look, come here," he reached over and moved her fingers onto the right buttons. "There, see?"

"Oh yeah. It's just the game, it's new. I don't understand it."

"That's cos you're a girl."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's a fact, boys are much better than girls at video games."

"Well, are you sure you're not a girl then?"

"Huh?"

"Well, who always wins when we play?"

"You," Ryan conceded "but that's not the point." he hastily added. "I always win at this game."

"Ryan, you've been practising it for a week, this is the first time I've played."

"So?" Ryan knew she was right but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"So, face it, I am the undisputed Queen of the PS2, and you suck at it."

"Yes you are." Ryan said concentrating hard on the game. "But I am the undisputed King of this game."

"We'll see, give a few more goes and I'll kick your ass."

"You wish." They played in silence for a few moments each of them concentrating hard on the game, determined not to let the other win. "What time is it?" Marissa asked.

"Time you weren't here." Ryan deadpanned.

"Oi!" She swatted him with her controls

"No, it's, um" He looked at his watch. "ten thirty."

"That's cool, I've got a bit longer then."

"For what?"

"To learn how to play this game properly."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Well, I'm not leaving until I beat you."

"You might as well just move in then, cos there's no way that's gonna happen."

"Ok, shut up, let me concentrate."

It took her a while, but finally two hours later Marissa had conquered the game. Ryan had insisted on 5 rematches but eventually he had to admit she was pretty good.

"I am _so_ glad it's Friday. It's like midnight. I'm so tired." She yawned.

"I know, well, if you weren't so rubbish you would've been home hours ago" Ryan teased.

"I think you'll find that the reason I'm still here is because you kept insisting on rematches."

"You kept cheating!"

"Ha! Anyway, I'd better go. See you tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek and left the poolhouse. Ryan stood up smiling, that had been so much fun, she was so easily wound up. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, when he came out again Marissa was standing in the doorway.

"Did you forget something?" He asked

"No" She said quietly

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She walked towards him. "You know how we said that we'd get back together when I was ready?"

Ryan nodded slowly, he had a felling he knew what was coming. "Yeah."

"Well, I am, ready..."

"You sure?" She nodded furiously.

"Positive." She leant in so that there lips were almost touching, Ryan pulled away sharply.

"Are you sure? cos I mean if you're not-"

"Ryan?"

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"Ok." Marissa moved in again, but again Ryan pulled away.

"You mean it? And we can still do stupid stuff like play PS2 and have pillow fights and stuff?" He rambled, Marissa nodded.

"Stop ruining the moment."

"Sorry," this time he leant towards her

"Too late," She said sitting down on his bed "The moment's gone, you ruined it." She was only joking but he was so nervous that he didn't notice.

"Really?" He asked seriously.

"Yep." She smiled.

"What if I did this?" Ryan sat down next to her and put one arm around her waist, the other on her back, she smiled again.

"Thats better."

"Yeah?"

"Keep going." He leant in and his lips met hers. This time neither of them ruined it. It was the best kiss they had ever shared, full of 8 months worth of unexplored feelings. Neither of them wanted it to end. Ever. Finally Marissa pulled away.

"You ok?" Ryan asked anxiously, she couldn't talk, she just smiled. "You need to go home?" She shook her head. "Good," he whispered. They lay down side by side, hand in hand. Neither said anything for a few moments. Finally Marissa spoke.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"You're not too bad yourself." He whispered, she giggled

"No, I mean...you're just...wow."

"Do you mean I'm irresistible?" Ryan asked suggestively.

"Something like that." She smiled. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, would you like me to kick your ass at playstation?"

"What now?"

"No time like the present." She said simply.

"Now, who's ruining the moment?"

"Now you know how it feels like."

"I have a better idea." Ryan said reaching across and turning off the lamp. "I think we should finish off the 'epic tale of Ryan and Marissa.'"

"Ok, sounds good."

"Right, so where were we?" He asked.

"Um, Ryan still loves Marissa" she prompted.

"Oh, yeah. I remember."

"Ok, so then Ryan was worried that Marissa might not feel the same way and he freaked out. But-" He began

" But she did so it was ok and they all lived happily ever after, the end." Marissa said quickly. "Are you gonna kiss me now?" She demanded

"If I must." Ryan laughed, but he obliged nevertheless.

"Do you think we will live 'happily ever after'?" Marissa asked after they had finished making out

"Marissa, this is Newport Beach, how many people live happily ever after?" He reminded her gently, but deep down he knew they would.

"We'll have to break the mould then won't we." She said happily, nothing could ruin her mood.

"All we can do is try." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Woah, so there you go! The end, I really don't want it to end :( I _really really _hope you a ll liked that and it wasn't a let down.**

**A sincere thanks to all of you who have reviewed, they really helped, especially through chapters 10 and 11! Thanks, love Claire xxx**


End file.
